The Mysterious Tessa Grey
by Katthebooknerd
Summary: 21st Century telling of how social enemies aren't always what they seem. Will Herondale isn't a good guy, but even he is baffled by Tessa Grey, the school bad-girl. Yet there's something about her that makes him crazy, has him wanting her. What he discovers about her has him wanting more, but at what cost? (I have it set as 'Mature' because I don't know where it will head.) AU


(These are going to be short chapters because I don't have the time to be writing full long ones and editing. Hope you enjoy. I decided to have it set in a different time, but there will be certain things that might catch your attention in terms of history, etc. This is for all the people who wanted more of my WIllxTessa fanfics. Sorry it's not canon, guys. I haven't read the books in a while so I didn't want to butcher it.)

Will Herondale was moody in nature. It was his single most prized possession trait, that no one questioned him because he would, no doubt, snap.

But there was one girl that caught him unawares, that managed to crack through his guard and made him smile in secret and check his appearance. Tessa Gray.

In another life maybe they'd be friends, maybe he'd get to court her in some rich person's mansion and spend eternity staring into other's eyes.

But this wasn't the 16th century. He wasn't in a Jane Austen novel. And Tessa wasn't his friend.

In the twenty-first century, Tessa was his mortal enemy. So how very strange he wanted to grab her on the way to English class, push her up against his locker and kiss her like he'd never kissed anyone ever before.

Damn. He really had to get his head out of the gutter. Mr Hendrix, his teacher, slapped his ruler down on his desk which made Will jump out of his imagination.

"Mr Herondale. I assume you're coming up with ideas for this years project?" There was nothing but snide contempt in his voice that caused Will to clench his fists under the table.

"Yes, sir." Will forced a smile, more to piss off his teacher than anything.

"Good." Satisfied, Mr Hendrix headed back to the front of the room. James, his only friend at Clave High, squirmed in his seat beside him.

"Dude, that was close. Next time look lively, yeah?" James was a teacher's pet if ever there was one. Will, not so much.

He raised an eyebrow. "Scared are you?"

"Are you kidding?" he said just as the teacher began informing them of homework. In five minutes they'd be free and Will could go back to pretending everything was normal.

Just as they were leaving the class, he spotted her. He saw those grey eyes in his sleep, he dreamt of running his fingers through her beautiful long brown hair that felt like silk and smelled like candyfloss. She had her friends with her Jess and Sophie. They weren't quite as attractive, nor as outright bitchy, but that wasn't why he loved Tessa.

It wasn't even her short skirts or her curves that had him drooling. It was her ability to smile act as if she was anything but the most beautiful girl in the school. Hell, the world.

"You're doing it again," muttered James. He elbowed Will. "Stop. She'll see."

"So let her," Will muttered back.

Will heard James sigh.

What made things even worse was that James was Tessa's brother. "Step brother" is what James' always said. Did that make a difference in Will's mind? No.

"She's a cow. I don't know why you bother." James turned away and Will followed close behind. He had to run a bit to catch up.

"You know why. And is it so bad to say something nice about her once in a while?"

James laughed. "I would. If there were anything nice to say. You know, she once gave me a wedgie in my sleep? I had a rash for days."

Will imagined being in the same house as Tessa and quickly shook his head, ridding the image. No, he couldn't jump ahead like that. One step at a time.

"I'm going to ask her to the dance," Will said.

"No."

"Why not?" They were at the door to their next lesson, History, and Tessa was there in her seat, filing her nails and gossiping to her her friends. James was looking at Will, concern in his eyes.

"I can give you a list. Want me to write them down so you can memorise and stop this blasted obsession?"

Distracted, he said, "Sure. Do it." He went to his seat at the back of the room.

"You are utterly unbelievable," James said as they sat. Lazily, Will grinned. "So is she."

"Are you aware that you're drooling? And honestly, she'd kick your butt to kingdom come. She has her own people to kick you, even."

Sighing, Will slumped in his seat. "I know. Don't you think I know that? She's the worst. Yet I can't stop…" He stared off into space, thinking. "What about Magnus?"

James scrunched up his face, a bad smell under his nose. "What about him?"

"Do you think he'd, y'know, help me get closer?"

"You're crazy. He's her ex. Of course he won't."

Will twisted in his seat, leaning closer to his friend. "But he knew her. And they're always talking. I heard they text all the time. What if I, I dunno, got on his good side."

James snorted. "I don't think Magnus has a good side. Maybe his bloody side." He studied his hands. "He's into some dodgy stuff, mate. I wouldn't go down that road."

"We'll see,"

"No. I won't be seeing anything. You on the other hand, will be seeing the inside of a jail cell if you're not careful. Now shut up, he's here."

James Carstairs was right. Mr Blackthorn had arrived.


End file.
